1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a condensate drain with a short housing which has a monitor device that avoids incorrect signals.
2. The Prior Art
In such condensate drains, the monitor devices and the drain devices are arranged in a single, common housing. A known version (DE-PS 619,696) has a housing with a relatively long length. In addition, the monitor device tends to give off incorrect signals. In or behind the drain device, there is generally a clear reduction in pressure of the condensate. This causes part of the condensate running off to evaporate, which results in so-called relaxation vapor. In the measurement chamber, the relaxation vapor simulates leakage of vapor and causes a corresponding incorrect signal. Although the condensate drain is actually letting off condensate, the monitor device erroneously signals "vapor loss occurring."